Moonlight
by ohyah2cool4u
Summary: Sasuke has finally killed Itachi, but found out that his older brother loved him all along. He now plans to attack Konoha because of what they did to Itachi, but instead finds the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Luna's P.O.V.

The wind blew through my long, straight, midnight blue hair as I went out through the portal. I looked around. No one was there. I sighed and sat down on the ground, tired from walking with a limp. It looked like no one was there for years. Dusty, and yet there was something weird about the place. It felt...haunted. Like something happened.

Ignoring that fact, I checked on my wound. You could see a bite mark on my left ankle. It was full of blood, but I couldn't do anything about it. The wound was cursed when I was bitten by the werewolf from hell, and I couldn't fix it with magic. All I could do was wait and hope that someone would come and heal it fast enough. I didn't have much hope though, looking at the old looking place. Anyways, by the time anyone would come, I would have to drink blood from them, possibly killing them. Yes, I am a vampire. If only my friend didn't die and I had to go chase her to hell to save her. If only my dad wasn't the owner of Hell, the devil, as others would call. I breathed in deeply and sighed again, only to hear a crow cry aloud.

It was a hard day, just to escape Hell while saving my friend. My eyes felt like a ton, and before I knew, I fell asleep.

Chapter 2: Sasuke's P.O.V.

It has been approximately 4 years before I came back here. My...home. I gulped as I held the entrance door handle on my hand. It was rusty, and nobody touched it for years. The Uchiha mansion. Where the nightmares started. Or so I thought. I avenged the Uchiha clan but killed my own brother. Itachi...my brother who always loved me, and planned out everything for my future. The one who I was avenging for. I could feel a drop of water on my cheek, and realized it was my tear. Quickly brushing it away, I opened the entrance door to my old home.

The door creaked as I pushed the door. Memories suddenly came into my head. I shook them away, and slowly walked in. It was dead still, like I shouldn't have gone in. I silently closed the door and walked towards the mansion. The lawn was wild, and it seemed that no one touched them for years. Swiftly, I glided through the tall, uncombed grasses, and towards my house. The moon light made it a sight. It was just like the day when Itachi killed my parents...and the whole entire clan. I clenched my hands into a fist without hesitation, but then realized that Itachi always loved me. My older brother. I clenched my hands harder, and whispered, "Why?"

The mansion had at least an inch of dust. I walked in, leaving a trail of footprints behind me. It was just like when I had left it. Nobody dared to set foot on the Uchiha mansion after the incident.

After tonight, the Akatsuki and I were planning to attack Konoha. I'm going to kill someone...again. I felt so guilty, I hid my face from the moon light although I knew no one was there.

But then I heard something. "Who's there?" I yelled. No response. I heard another noise, and I quickly ran to the spot. There I saw a figure. A female, I suppose.

"Why are you here?" I questioned. My eyes turned into a sharingan as the girl started raising her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Luna's POV:

A noise awoke me, and I slowly rose my head, because my neck felt heavy and stiff.

"Why are you here?" someone questioned. It was a boy, no, a man. He had midnight blue hair just like mine but cropped short to his chin. He was wearing a dark green muscle shirt that showed his arms and front of his chest. He looked pretty attractive, but then I met and went out with many men who was as much attractive as him. But his eyes...his eyes were bloody red, with three red dots. It looked hypnotizing, and it reminded me of my eyes when I was younger, or when I was angry.

"Just like my eyes..." I murmured to myself.

"What did you say?"

I looked at him with a blank, curiosity-filled face. "Nothing."

"Why are you here?!"

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"That is none of your business," he said.

"Hmm..."

The boy looked uncomfortable. I could tell he wasn't used to being around people. His face was emotionless, just like when I was younger. "Just like me..." I whispered again.

"What did you say?"

"I was just talking to myself. Don't worry about it," I said as I gave him a smile.

His cheeks turned into a bright pink and he quickly looked downwards. "Of course," I thought, "I'm a vampire. Most guys just get turned on by me when I look at them."

The boy started walking towards me still looking at the ground. I looked at him cautiously. He knelt down beside my left ankle and touched it. I flinched from the pain. "Damn that fucking werewolf," I thought. Suddenly, before I knew it, the boy picked me up easily like I was a feather, and ran towards a wall.

Chapter 4: Sasuke's POV:

Her smile was magnificent, and I could feel my cheeks burning. Quickly, I hid my face from her by looking at ground, avoiding her beautiful smile. Then, I saw her ankle. Her left ankle was swollen and covered in deep deep dark red blood. It was staining on the wild grass and there were red dews on the tip of the grasses. Without thinking, I started walking over to her left ankle. Slowly, I knelt down, cautious not to alarm her. I touched it lightly, but she flinched. I was never a good healer, but a fighter. That's why I had Karin with me although she pissed me off every second. I could never heal the injury, but there was a chance that Karin could.

Quickly, I picked her up, bridal style. I scoffed in my mind at the thought. A smile almost appeared in my face, but just in time, I made it emotionless again. She was light, and felt fragile. Her soft skin felt good on my rough hands. Breathing in deeply, I ran towards the wall, jumped over it, and headed off the to forest nearby Konoha where Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, and others were staying.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna's POV:

The boy jumped over the wall just in time, and the next thing I knew, I was in a forest. I looked up and saw his face clearly.

He had no wrinkles, and if he did have scars on his face before, it was gone, because his face was the smoothest skins I have ever seen on a boy. His eyes weren't red like few moments ago, but dark, cold, onyx colored eyes.

_Just like mine. When I get angry and lose my temper, my eyes turn red and I feel happy or normal, it turns back into midnight blue._

He turned his face and looked at me. We were inches away from each other's faces. Staring eye to eye. He avoided my eyes quickly and looked ahead instead.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Somewhere to treat your injury," he replied in a monotone.

"Which is where?"

"You'll see when you get there."

"How long will it take for us to get there?"

"Aren't you tired. Go to sleep or something."

"No, I don't have to sleep for a long time. I don't even know you. Let me down." I squirmed and managed to get my arms free from his grasp. I could feel him looking at me.

"What would you do if I let you down and left you all alone in this forest?"

"I'll manage." I gave him a glare until he scoffed.

"Fine, it's your choice." He landed on a thick tree branch. I looked down, and saw that we were up high. If he dropped me here, I could break a bone, or worse, die.

I kept glaring at him. "You wouldn't drop me, would you?"

"Tell me one reason why I wouldn't." He teased me by walking towards the edge of the branch and reaching his arms out so I felt like I was dangling in the air.

I looked at my injury. I knew I wasn't scared of dieing. I died too many times to be afraid. There were about 4 hidden souls around the whole universe that would keep me alive. "Drop me," I dared him.

For a moment, he looked surprised, but then narrowed his eyes and stared at me. "I could," he told me.

"Really? I don't think you will."

"Fine, I will drop you."

"Try it, you think I'm scared?"

He scowled, then released me. I was falling. It didn't feel scary at all. I could feel the wind rushing through my hair and my skin. I did these kind of things too many times. I fell of buildings, cliffs, boulders, just to feel the adrenaline.

I closed my eyes and smiled. The first time I escaped my father's prison that kept me bound to hell, I wanted to feel what it would be like to fly. Jumping off the cliff, I dreamed that I was flying but instead fell into the ocean water. I laughed at the thought. But that was also the night when I met a first live human being and found out what happiness was.

I could feel my smile becoming bigger as I kept falling and falling and falling...

Sasuke's POV:

I let go of her.

"What are you doing!!" my mind screamed out at me. I wanted to move, but I was too dazed. I just looked at her falling...then her beautiful face. She closed her eyes, and then...she smiled? I shook my head away from the daze. She was 'smiling'. There was definitely something wrong with that girl.

_Save her, you asshole! She did nothing to you and yet you are going to kill her?_

My mind was annoying, but it was right. I jumped from the branch I was standing on and reached out for the girl. Few more feet, three more, two more, one...

I grabbed her wrist with my right hand and put my other arm around her waist. It felt good on my skin. Her warm skin felt good on my bare chest. I breathed out a deep sigh of glee without realizing. I opened my eyes and saw that the ground was a few feet from us. Quickly, I positioned myself and flipped us over so our foot would reach the ground first.

Thump.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, and I could hear a hint of worry in my voice.

"I'm fine," she replied back. She tried to take a step, but instead almost fell and had to lean on me for support. Her head was in my chest, and I could feel my cheek burning up again. "Damn it, I feel so useless, ugh," she complained as she got her head out of my bare chest and leaned on my shoulder instead. My chest then felt...bare, cold, like something just left me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Hn." I grabbed both her legs in my right arm, held her waist with my left, once again carrying her bride-style. You could see the sun slowly coming up from the horizon. Walking deeper into the forest, I headed towards where the others were staying once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna's POV:

"Arghhh," I groaned aloud. I could feel the sun shining down on me. I squinted my eyes as my hand covered my forhead.

_Where am I? Wait, what about my ankle? Did I fall asleep yesterday on the way here?_

Thousands of questions filled up my head. I sat up, and felt a blanket like clothing covering me. It looked like a long robe, black with red squares. Quickly uncovering myself with it, I looked at my ankle.

It was better than the day before. It stopped bleeding and clotting, but it was still swollen. There was an outline of purple bite mark on my left ankle.

"Is she awake yet?" a voice yelled outside. I was in a small tent, probably only made for only person.

"Shut up, Suigetsu! You'll wake her up!" said another rough voice. "It's surprising how she can even have a foot now with that kind of injury. She must have felt a lot of pain. She needs rest!"

Sighing, I moved to what seemed like an opening of the tent. Finding the flaps, I opened them and looked outside.

There were five people sitting around a fire. One was the boy that carried me all the way here. There were three more guys. A guy with white hair that stopped at around his neck and a purple muscle shirt, a blue-skinned man with blue hair and a giant sword on his back, and a man with orange-hair. There was one girl. She had hot-pink hair and a pair of fugly glasses that I would never wear. They all wore the black cloak with red clouds except the boy that I met yesterday. I was guessing that the one in the tent was his.

_How nice of him to do that._

"Hey, she's awake!" the guy with the white hair yelled out as he stared at me in awe. "And she's HOT!"

I smiled at the compliment. He was just like the typical boys that I met at bars and clubs. But, they were fun to hang out with. As long as you don't go out with them, they make great friends.

I noticed that the boy I met yesterday stared at me with a bored face.

"Suigetsu, don't shout," the boy ordered. I guessed that the boy with the white hair's name is Suigetsu.

"Ahhh, being bossy again, ehh, Sasuke?" Suigetsu replied.

_So the boy's name is Sasuke. Hmm...Sasuke..._

Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of me, and I fell back into the tent, and into the bundle of blankets.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked without any expression.

"Yeah....thanks," I said as I recovered from the blankets in the tent.

"Don't thank me. Thank Karin."

"Karin?"

The girl with pink hair and ugly glasses came towards us. "I'm Karin, and where did you get such a bite? You should be dieing by now from the blood loss."

_Crap, blood loss. I forgot about that. I can live without blood, but then I become pale and ugly. Ugh, I seriously need some blood. _

"Karin, get her some food," Sasuke ordered her.

"What?! I'm not your slave! Why don't you get them yourself? You have both arms and-"

"I'll give it to her, sheesh," the guy with the blue skin said. He walked over to us with something and handed it over to me.

"My name is Kisame, nice to meet you," he grinned at me.

I smiled sweetly back and said, "nice to meet you too." As I said it, I could see Sasuke's face darkening and Kisame's face seemed a little red. Karin also saw Sasuke's face darkening and glared at me. I could see that she had a crush on him and she didn't want me to interfere between them.

"My name is Suigetsu! Nice to meet yah! What's your name?" Suigetsu jumped in front of Kisame and introduced himself.

"My name is Luna," I replied.

"I like it," Suigetsu said as he gave me a little flirty smirk.

Sasuke's POV:

I saw that the other guys were trying to get _Luna's _attention. She_ was_ beautiful. I wasn't going to argue about that. Her dark blue hair shined against the sun rays and her face was just art itself. When Luna gave Kisame a smile, it made me mad, and I wanted to punch him in the face. I saw Suigetsu giving her that flirty smirk. It made me boil, and I thought that maybe my face was red right now.

_Shouldn't Madara be here by now? I told him to come this afternoon, that asshole._

I turned around and walked away, and disappeared from the others sights by going deeper inside the woods.


End file.
